twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roygbow/Why Does It Look Like I'm Alone At Work
Okay, truth be told, I have no idea what the title should speak, so I just typed the first thing that crossed my mind. And frankly, it is what I want to talk about. My character in the RP is a Roy G. Bow. His story at the weather factory grew (or changed, as a matter-of-fact) from being an intern, to working under the administration, and finally to being his own boss in the QC department in the weather factory, in charge with ensuring every item that rolls out from the factory, from snowflakes to colors, are up to standards. Of course, some players have approached me, asking if I can help them with working at the factory. So let me set the record straight: I do not stop you from working at the factory, nor do I want to halt you from working with me. But then, when it's work time in the RP, it's usually night in real life where I am. Once I've posted "((afk))" or anything equivalent, it means I'm going to bed. To be sure, check your time and tune it all the way up to GMT+8. If it is past 3AM on GMT+8, most likely I'm sleeping already. In case of anything, just send me a DM if I follow you, or @-mention me in an OOC speech. Don't worry, Tweetdeck will register it fine. I'll read it first thing in the mornign and answer all queries to the best of my abilities. Also, when you want to work with the weathers, try and be specific. It helps me to point you in the right direction. If you want to do things like creating clouds or refilling color vats, it's the factory for you. Don't worry, you're qualified to help with outside weathers too. You're a weatherpony, d'uh. Just play the weather like in the show, not go around making a cocktail of random weathers thrown together. Rainbow Dash is in charge of deciding the weather in the RP, usually with the #pvweather hashtag. Be sure to check on that if you want to help with the weather. And since she's doing the fieldwork, I'm doing the production works. See, the factory provides the raw materials in accordance to the weather set on that day. So if there's a storm, storm clouds are made for the day. At the factory, act like like what a weather pegasus working in the factory would do. It is quiet at the factory most of the time, what with me and only about two or three other RPers only for the job, and me being the only regular "worker" talking about work at the factory. :( The others? They rarely spoke about their work, instead they'd rather be talking about the activity happening outside of work. And honestly, I don't blame them for doing so. I admit, sometimes I regretted picking this job because most of the times, I miss out on the activities in Ponyville. But without the weather pegasus working in the factory on schedule, some weathers might take a while to get on, and some weathers won't even take place. Besides, where else can you generate storms for use on a scheduled storm day? ;) Category:Blog posts